vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell war eine Psychologie-Studentin an der Tulane University in New Orleans und interessiert am menschlichen Verhalten. Sie arbeitet in der Bar Rousseau's. Klaus ist sehr angetan von Cami, da sie unter anderem nicht wie viele andere in ihm den Bösewicht sieht. "Sie weigert sich, zu glauben, dass es das Böse gibt", erklärte Julie, "Sie glaubt, dass jede Person eine Geschichte hat und dass man nur tief genug graben muss, um diese Geschichte herauszufinden." In der 18. Folge der dritten Staffel wird sie von Lucien Castle gebissen, sodass sie in der darauffolgenden Episode in Klaus' Beisein stirbt. Sie ist Mitglied der O'Connell-Familie. Geschichte Cami wuchs mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Sean auf und verlies irgendwann New Orleans, wahrscheinlich um aufs College zu gehen. Als Sean unter mysteriösen Umständen sich und ein paar weitere Messdiener umbrachte, kam sie nach New Orleans zurück. Aurora de Martel erzählt sie, dass sie eine Mitbewohnerin hatte, die von ihrem Freund geschlagen wurde. Sie zeigte ihn nie an, sondern trennte sich nur von ihm. Als Cami diesen Mann in einer Bar traf, schlug sie ihm mit einer Bierflasche ins Gesicht. Sie schlug immer weiter auf ihn ein und genoss es, weshalb es eines ihrer tiefsten und dunkelsten Geheimnisse ist. Staffel Eins (The Originals) Cami freundet sich mit Klaus an und wird dessen Psychologin. Sie hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, Rebekah und eigentlich auch zu ihrem Onkel Kieran O´Connell. Sie trauert aber immer noch um ihren Zwillingsbruder Sean, der wegen einem Fluch von Agnes, gezwungen wurde, sich selbst und 9 weitere angehende Pastore zu ermorden. Man sieht sie, wie sie an seinem Grab trauert auf dem "Verräter" steht. In der ersten Staffel wird Davina übrigens auch noch Camilles beste Freundin. Staffel Zwei (The Originals) In der 2. Staffel wird sie die Hüterin und Beschützerin von Hope. Sie fährt eines Abends mit ihr zu einer Tankstelle um nachzutanken. Jedoch fällt ihr das Geld runter und hört dann auch noch ein unheimliges Geräusch und ruft das sie dem Jemnigen die Augen auskratzen würde, der den beiden zu nahe käme. Dann tauchte auf einmal Elijah auf und erzählte ihr dass das wohl nicht nötig wäre. Danach verschwindet er mit den beiden. In einer Episode findet Cami Klaus in einem alten Haus mit Dahlia und stellt ihn daraufhin zur Rede und versucht ihn auch zu beruhigen. Als Dahlia fragte, was es für ein Problem gebe, versucht Cami nochmal auf Niklaus einzureden. Sie meinte, dass Klaus ihr nicht wehtuen würde, weil er sie ja lieben würde. Doch Klaus beißt sie trotz alldem. Am Ende der Staffel wird Rebekah Hope´s neue Protektorin und Cami zieht deswegen wieder nach New Orleans zurück. Staffel Drei (The Originals) Im French Quarter werden Menschen blutleer und mit aufgeschlitzten Gesicht aufgefunden. Gemeinsam mit Detektiv Kinney und Vincent Griffith versucht sie die Fälle aufzulösen. Dabei kommen sie auf die Spur von Lucien Castel, einen alten Freund von Klaus, doch der entführt Cami, da sich unter ihren dunklen Objekten etwas befindet, das er haben will. Schließlich händigt sie ihm dieses aus, doch bevor Klaus sie befreien kann, ist Cami verschwunden. Auf den Überwachungsbändern sieht man, dass sie nun in Auroras Gewalt ist. Nachdem Cami von Aurora de Martel entführt wurde, wird sie von Klaus gerettet. Am Abend küssen die beiden sich und schlafen nebeneinander ein. Doch als Klaus aufwacht, ist Camis Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Nachdem Klaus aus Wut das ganze Zimmer zerstört hat, wacht Cami wieder auf und erinnert sich daran, dass Aurora ihr ihr Blut gab und sie manipulierte, sich selbst die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Cami will ihre Verwandlung zunächst nicht vollenden, obwohl Klaus sie mit allen Mitteln dazu drängt. Schließlich entscheidet sie sich doch für das Leben als Vampir, wobei sich ihre Persönlichkeit extrem verändert. Sie wendet sich von Klaus ab und klaut Hopes Spielzeug, ein Ritter aus Weißeichenholz. Sie erpresst Klaus, damit er ihr ihre dunklen Objekte zurückgibt, doch Auroras Hexen kommen dazwischen und nehmen Cami den Ritter ab. Hayley ist bereit, Cami bei ihrer Eingewöhnung als Vampir zu helfen. Als Klaus von Aurora und Lucien entführt wird, retten Cami und Hayley ihn. Allerdings sucht Lucien Cami später auf und beißt sie. Cami stirbt in der nächsten Folge. Jedoch ist Klaus bei ihr und trauert um sie, als sie tot ist. Später trauern dann auch noch Hayley, Vincent und Davina um sie. Beziehungen Camille und Klaus thumb|250px Klaus setzte Camille am Anfang als Spionin gegen Marcel ein, fand aber schnell Gefallen an der jungen Barkeeperin. Er mag ihre Sichtweise, in anderen nicht gleich Böses zu sehen und eine Geschichte dahinter zu vermuten, die der Grund für diese Taten ist. Er sagt, er mag es wie ihr Verstand arbeitet und scheint in Cami eine wirkliche Freundin gefunden zu haben, auch wenn er sie zunächst manipuliert alles zu vergessen, sobald sie nicht mehr in seiner Nähe ist. Während sie bei ihm ist, vertraut er ihr Dinge an, die er garantiert nicht jedem sagen würde. Er respektiert sie, obwohl sie nur ein Mensch ist und sorgt sich sehr um ihr Wohlergehen. Mittlerweile ist klar, dass beide mehr füreinander empfinden als reine Freundschaft. Sie vertrauen sich, hören aufeinander und retteten sich gegenseitig das Leben. Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Marcel, Hayley und Co. sehen ganz klar, dass die beiden viel füreinander übrig haben und kommentieren dies auch zahlreich. Als Dahlia besiegt wird, gesteht Cami ihrem Kumpel Vincent, dass sie für Klaus komplizierte Gefühle hegt und Klaus sagt Cami ins Gesicht, dass er sie immer gefunden hätte, egal, ob sie ihm damals in der Bar begegnet wäre oder nicht. Sie kommen sich immer näher, doch bevor Klaus sich nicht mehr zurückhalten kann sie zu küssen, geht er und lässt eine fassungslose Cami zurück. Wie wird es mit den beiden wohl weitergehen? Camille und Marcel thumb|250px Camille und Marcels Beziehung hat schon von Anfang an ihren Lauf genommen. Marcel hatte ein Auge auf die hübsche Barkeeperin geworfen, was Klaus zunächst zu seinen Zwecken ausnutzte. Er manipulierte Cami seinem ehemaligen Schützling eine Chance zu geben, sodass er sie perfekt als Spionin einsetzen konnte. Nachdem der vampirische Zwang verschwunden war, freundeten Camille und Marcel sich nach und nach an. Nachdem Rebekah aus New Orleans verschwunden war, schliefen Cami und Marcel einmal miteinander was Klaus rasend eifersüchtig machte. Nach dem Showdown mit Francescas Werwölfen und der darauffolgenden Vertreibung der Vampire aus der Stadt, hatten Cami und Marcel eine romantische Affäre, die jedoch endete... Camille und Davina thumb|250px Camille und Davina haben sich von Anfang an gut verstanden. Da Cami Psychologie studiert, kann sie Davina mit ihren Problemen helfen und so kommen sich die beiden Mädchen schnell näher. Es scheint, als würde Davina Cami vertrauen und Cami möchte sich um dieses Mädchen kümmern. Als sie Davinas Geschichte kennen lernt, ist sie nur noch mehr dazu gewillt für sie da zu sein und sich für sie einzusetzen. Davina sorgt außerdem dafür, dass Camille sich aus Klaus' Manipulation befreien kann. Sie sind beste Freundinnen. Camille und Kieran thumb|250px Kieran ist Camis Onkel. Die beiden haben ein sehr enges Verhältnis, vor allem durch den Verlust von Sean, der für beide eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt hat. Sean war ein angehender Priester und trat damit in Kierans Fußstapfen, außerdem war er der Zwillingsbruder von Cami. Nach einem Hexenfluch nahm er sich und neun weiteren Menschen das Leben und die darauffolgende schwere Zeit schweißte Nichte und Onkel nur noch mehr zusammen. Für Cami ist Kieran die einzige Familie, die ihr noch blieb, umso schwerer traf sie sein qualvoller Tod... Weitere Beziehungen * Camille und Hope (Ehemalige Babysitterin) * Elijah und Camille (Freunde/Verbündete) * Camille und Josh (Freunde/Verbündete) * Camille und Finn (Feinde) * Hayley und Camille (Freunde/Verbündete) * Camille und Vincent (Freunde/Verbündete) * Camille und Lucien (Feinde) * Rebekah und Camille (Freunde/Verbündete) * Camille und Will (Freunde/Ehemalige Verbündete) * Camille und Genevieve (Ehemalige Feinde) * Camille und Aurora (Feinde/Rivalen) * Camille und Rebekah(Freunde/ Verbündete) Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 7= : * indirekt erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= : * erwähnt : * Tod : * Beerdigung Trivia * Durch ihre Verwandlung gibt es nun keine menschliche Hauptperson mehr in The Originals. * Camille dachte zu erst, dass Klaus und Rebekah eine On-Off-Beziehung führen würden. * Camis erste Interaktion mit Hayley war auf der Beerdigung ihres Onkels, als Hayley ihr ihr Beileid bekundete und sie nach Francesca Guerrera fragte. * Esther wollte Cami als Rebekahs menschlichen Körper, da sie perfekt zu ihr passen würde. * Nachdem sie zum Vampir wurde, machte Freya Mikaelson einen Tageslichtring für sie. * Klaus-Schauspieler Joseph Morgan zum Ausstieg von Leah Pipes: "Es war sehr emotional. Sie war drei Jahre lang fester Bestandteil der Serie. Es war so surreal: Bis sie gegangen ist, dachte ich nicht, dass es wirklich passieren würde." * Ausführende Produzentin Julie Plec zu Camilles und Davinas Toden: "Man merkt langsam, dass einige Helden überflüssig werden. Folgt man der Handlung in eine bestimmte Richtung, drängt man einige Charaktere in die Isolation. Man spürt den Drang, die Dinge etwas aufzumischen und alles sehr tragisch werden zu lassen, damit die Dinge sich immer frisch anfühlen und nicht neun Leute dieselbe Geschichte erzählen. Wir mussten die ganze Familie so eng wie möglich zusammenbringen, und uns dafür von einigen Charakteren trennen, die diesem Plan im Weg gestanden hätten." Einzelnachweise Galerie 19. No More Heartbreaks.jpg 13. Heart Shaped Box.jpg 2. You Hung the Moon.jpg Camille V.png For the next Millennium Cami Vincent Will 1.jpg For the next Millennium Cami Vincent 1.jpg The Axeman's Letter Will Cami Vincent 1.jpg The Axeman's Letter Cami Will 1.jpg The Axeman's Letter Cami Vincent 1.jpg Beautiful Mistake Cami Lucien 1.jpg en: Camille O'Connell Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Rebekahs Blutlinie Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:O'Connell-Familie Kategorie:Verstorben